Momotaros's King of the Burning Red Castle!
by Chabii
Summary: My take on how Kintaros got the Ginjiro from the Go-Ongers. Rated T for safety.
1. GoOngers in trouble? Bom bom

Kamen Rider Den-O: Momotaros's King of the Burning Red Castle Prologue

Part 1: Go-Ongers in trouble!? Bom bom

Disclaimer: I own no one. Yeah, but I wish I did.

Sometime after TV-N released Kiva 25, I was shocked to see the Taros back. And even more shocked when Kintaros comes along with Ginjiro! So, a few day after that, I decided to make a short comic on how they got the van. And now, you shall see it… Without seeing the sloppy work you guys call "fan art".

* * *

The Go-Ongers, celebrating after their victory against Boseki Banki, whose gender is unknown to the author at the moment, were cruising happily along the streets of Japan. Inside the van, Renn was driving the van, and the others were playing… something.

Unbeknownst to them, a disaster would strike. In less than five seconds.

A huge explosion was heard all over Japan. It took the Go-Ongers at least a minute for their brain to register what just happened.

A huge, white bullet train had just stopped in front of them. The five unlucky heroes had safely gotten out of their van, unhurt. "What in the world is this?" Gunpei questioned.

"Zubari! It's a train that came out of nowhere." Renn replied. Somehow, he knew he heard someone saying "Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"Osu!" Sosuke exclaimed. "It must be a new Engine!"

"Let's check it out!" An excited Hant said.

When the five had finally found an entrance to the strange train, it was empty. The café-like car was pretty; everything organized even after the crash, but other than that, nothing.

Saki shivered a bit. "This train feels… haunted."

"Don't worry, Saki-chan!" An extremely happy Hant reassured. "We're here to fight off strange things, right?" Without thinking, he accidentally pushed a button on one of the walls. A sliding door opened, and what came out of the door…

Four colored creatures: a red oni, a blue turtle, a golden bear, and a purple dragon. Our five unlucky heroes stared at them with shock, wanting to run away, but their legs refused to cooperate.

After a while, the red one spoke, "Hai thar." And that was when the five knew it was their end.

To Be Continued!

A/N: lol that was fun. Waaay more fun than having your classmates watch as you draw and add in dialogue. Anyways, please read and review!

And, no, there is no new Engine! The scans and the toys have deluded you all! There is no Engine-Oh G-12, no KyoRetsu-Oh, no Dino-trains!


	2. Reveal! Taros brothers, sanjou! Bom bom

Kamen Rider Den-O: Momotaros's King of the Burning Red Castle Prologue

Part 2: Reveal! Taros brothers, sanjou! Bom bom

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anyone.

* * *

_Takeoff! Go-OnWings plays. Their villa is shown, sparkling._

The eldest Suto, Hiroto, was doing the thing he does best: training. After his race against Hiramekimedesu, which was just a few minutes ago, he felt that he needed to train more. "Enemies tend to get stronger while time passes." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, his little sister, Miu, was tending to her flowers. She decided to interrupt his training. "Ani, is it okay if I go out shopping today?"

"Just be careful." replied the cool and calm Go-OnGold.

"Hmm," Go-OnSilver thought as she left their villa. "Who could I tag along…"

_Back at the Ginjiro. Somehow, I kinda like these italics._

Sosuke's Go-Phone, which was on the floor, was beeping. No, it wasn't because Miu decided that she would drag him along for shopping again. The purple dragon, Ryuutaros, picked it up and examined it.

"Well, well." Urataros, the blue turtle, said. "Who could it be?"

"Oi!" yelled Sosuke, who, along with the other boys, was tied up. "Give that back!"

Urataros glared. "Why would we?"

Kintaros, the golden bear, interrupted. "Don't worry," He stretched his arms after his nap. "We'll just be using this van of yours for promotional use."

"Plus," Momotaros, the red oni, said. "Don't you want to be featured in, well, I don't know, Kiva by us?" Momotaros did his Tendou pose again. "Everybody knows we are the most famous riders in the whole Kamen Rider history!"

"Sempai, just a little correction; we're just different forms for one rider." Urataros corrected the proud oni. By now, Kiva was starting, and Ryuutaros was hurrying to watch.

"That'd be cool." Renn, Hant and Gunpei commented.

"LIKE I CARE!" Sosuke rebelled. "Why can't you use your train instead!?"

Feathers surrounded the place. A man in white, whose hair was up in cornrows and was wearing a feather boa appeared. "I know the reason why."

Momotaros gave him a rider kick. "We don't need a bird in here! And why are you possessing Ryoutaro!?"

Another man, whose hair was shoulder length with a green highlight on one side, appeared. "That's because if they use DenLiner, then the promotions will only be meant for Kiva and Den-O." Urataros and Kintaros agreed.

Momotaros was going to explode. "I'm supposed to be kicking your backsides by now, but since my short is starting, I'll deal with you two later." He went out, with the two other creatures following.

"OI!" Sosuke got pissed. "DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" He stopped for a moment. "Which reminds me, where is Saki?"

_Cut to some random mall. Saki is window shopping, while Miu is shopping inside the shop Saki was looking at._

To Be Continued! (Yes, there's a third part)

A/N: I added a few more lines to this chapter. This IS fun, along with GP 27. Hanto wa kawaii desu!

Please read and review!


	3. Shouldn't this be called an Epilogue?

Kamen Rider Den-O: Momotaros's King of the Burning Red Castle Prologue

Part 3: Shouldn't this be called an "Epilogue"?

Disclaimer: Nope. Own no one.

* * *

"_Grand Prix Twenty-four: Saisho no Egao!"_

"Thank you." Saki said as she bid farewell to the tree, whose spirit helped her both in the past and the present.

Gunpei coughed slightly. "Well then, after being hostages by those four weird monsters for two weeks and Hiramechimedes scaring the hell out of us,"

"All in all, a great experience." Hant and Renn said with relief.

_Takeoff! Go-OnWings play. In their kirakira villa._

After their fight against Hirame- Urameshimedes, the two Suto siblings had finally arrived home. Hiroto was silent the whole time, and this worried his younger sister.

"Ani?" she called. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Hiroto gave no response. He was visibly shaking as he entered their home.

_Break the Chain plays. The Taros bros are in an alley, along with Kamen Rider Rei._

"People will think we're an evil monster group standing against the Riders of justice!" Urataros told his sempai. The others agreed.

Momotaros hit Ryuutaros. "All we need to do is act like heroes!"

Red screen. "Mach Full Force! Momotaros!" Momotaros does Go-OnRed's pose.

Blue screen. "Just Correct! Urataros!" Urataros does Go-OnBlue's pose.

Yellow screen. "Smile Blooming!" Kintaros said in a high-pitched voice. "Kintaros!" He does Go-OnYellow's pose.

Purple screen. "DokiDoki Delight! Ryuutaros!" Ryuutaros does Go-OnGreen's pose.

Red screen again. "Dash Dynamic! Momotaros!" Momotaros does Go-OnBlack's pose.

Kintaros bumps him. "You changed it!"

"It can't be helped! There's only four members."

"I'm taking him." Rei interrupted, holding Ryuutaros. "Let us meet in the theaters." He disappeared, leaving snow behind.

"Seems there's a mystery in the theater." Urataros said.

"Alright!" Momotaros said with glee. "Let's go, guys!"

"Osu!"

"All the mysteries are in the theater." Kivat-bat narrates. "Kiva and Go-Ongers' battle against the monster group begins." King of the Castle in Demon World and Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijoBANG!'s logos appear, with the text "Please watch on August 9!".

Sieg pops up out of nowhere. "My name is Sieg! Why hath thou forgotten me?"

* * *

A/N: lol, about time. I was supposed to be publishing this along with parts 1 and 2, but because some freaky thunderstorm prevented me from using the computer, it was delayed.

Please read and review!


End file.
